


Limbs

by katbear



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-04
Updated: 2005-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/pseuds/katbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A homework assignment takes a detour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limbs

**Author's Note:**

> Author: KatBear (katbear@cox.net)  
> Archive: MA, AO3  
> Category: PWP  
> Rating: NC17  
> Pairing: Q/O  
> Feedback: Appreciated.
> 
> Thanks: To the beta reader who helped with various comments and encouragement (Bonny). All mistakes are definitely my own since I can't resist tweaking.  
> Warnings: If you don't like male-male relationships you are in the wrong place. Large dollops of gratuitous bombastic silliness.  
> Spoilers: None.  
> Notes: This story debuted at the Plushy Theater at the Connexions 2005 con.  
> Disclaimer: The boys belong to George Lucas, I'm just playing with them. No profit is intended or made.  
> // // speech over a bond

"Do you mind if I close the balcony window, Master? I need to do some elocution exercises for homework tonight."

"If you wish," Qui-Gon replied, not bothering to lift his gaze from the datapad in his hand as he lay stretched out on the old sofa, bare feet dangling over the edge.

"Thank you, Master."

Obi-Wan closed the transparisteel door and set the transparency level to minimum. This also had the side effect of making the interior surface highly reflective. He looked at the image of the senior padawan clad in leggings and inner tunic for a long moment.

"Admiring the view?"

The apprentice settled for levelling a scathing glare at the recumbent figure rather than dignifying the query with a response.

For several minutes Obi-Wan stretched, changing to facial stretches for the last part of his exercises.

"Limp limbs, limp limbs, limp limbs," Obi-Wan muttered. He stretched his jaw wide again a few more times. Finally he drew himself up to his full height, squared his shoulders, and lifted his chin in the pose recommended by his instructor.

"Limp limbs languishing listlessly on lilied lavalieres as lazy lissome lambs lolled on lulumunous. . . lulemunus. . .." Obi-Wan's dulcet tone stopped and he wrinkled his nose. "Snark it." He stuck his tongue out and proceeded to flex and waggle it several times.

A barely concealed snort of laughter came from the area of the sofa.

Obi-Wan snapped his jaw shut and pursed his lips.

"It was *your* idea to make me take this stupid acting class, you miserable sod," Obi-Wan grumbled to himself.

// I heard that. //

// Go stuff yourself back in your trashy story, Master. //

Obi-Wan looked sternly at his master, but Qui-Gon was ostentatiously reading, datapad held up before him, only the tiny smile tickling the corner of his mouth betraying his mirth.

"Hmmph." Obi-Wan closed his eyes and drew a deep slow breath to banish his irritation. He then composed himself and launched into the exercise again.

"Limp limbs languishing listlessly on lilied lavalieres as lazy lissome lambs lolled on luminous lame' linoleum." A short pause. "Dangling dollops of deadly drug drams drew dreary drakes' dreams." One hand slowly rose as he moved to a more dramatic posture. "Limp limbs languishing *listlessly*, languishing listlessly on lilied lavalieres as lazy lissome – "

"Ooowww!"

Obi-Wan grabbed his crotch, then turned and glared furiously at Qui-Gon.

"Master, what the hell was that for?" Obi-Wan said indignantly.

Qui-Gon looked up innocently. "What?"

"You know *what*!" With a scowl, the apprentice gingerly rubbed his crotch.

"Oh, that. Just thought I'd help your skills in dealing with distractions while I practiced my fine Force controls to see if the limb really was limp." Qui-Gon grinned and shrugged.

"It is not a limb," Obi-Wan retorted disdainfully. "It is a member." He pointed an accusing finger at his master. "And that's not exactly what you pinched."

"Indeed?" With carefully studied casualness, Qui-Gon set aside the datapad and sat up. "Well, possibly my aim was a bit off tonight, or perhaps the target was too small." Qui-Gon ignored the finger and sputter of outrage as he leaned forward, raising an eyebrow. "Pray tell, my padawan, is it a. . . manly member?"

The sultry leer in Qui-Gon's bass rumble hijacked the apprentice's exasperation and turned his thoughts toward an altogether different exercise. Eyes darkening a bit, Obi-Wan straightened and waved one hand grandly. In the plushest of plummy tones, he responded in kind, "It is a most manly member of pleasing proportions; well suited for pleasures simple or sophisticated."

"Ah, no doubt it has it uses, oh little one, but surely it does pale in comparison to my masterly member, which has meted out happiness in great measure."

"I say thee nay." A sweeping flick of the limber wrist dismissed that notion. "A masterly monstrosity, perhaps, a plowshare for trenching out ruts and ditches that would consume any fain to consort with thee."

"I am wounded by such a slanderous allegation of gross exaggeration," Qui-Gon exclaimed as he clapped a hand to his breast.

"Hardly a slander when truth is so self-evident," Obi-Wan smirked as he planted his left fist on a cocked hip. He let his free hand slide down toward his crotch, fingers moving in slow swirling circles, determined to see how far Qui-Gon was willing to take this little game. "No exaggeration is needed to describe such an ungainly Goliath that hath sent so many fleeing in fear."

"Clearly words alone will not settle this dispute." Qui-Gon smiled slyly. "If the truth is self-evident, then I think that it is time for him to make an appearance." Slowly he began unlacing his leggings.

"Ah, I agree that truth is a thing greatly to be desired," Obi-Wan said. He happily plopped down on the chair across from his master and began unlacing his own leggings. "We must engage to determine if reputation holds true or if age has taken its toll on the mighty stalk."

"Disrespectful lad! We shall soon set this matter to rights and you shall bow to the virtues of my manifestly superior organ."

Qui-Gon finished unlacing his leggings and pulled them down until they lay on the floor; his tunic edges he pulled to the sides. He gathered his flaccid cock in his left hand and gently straightened it out. "Behold a truly remarkable specimen of uncommon girth and length."

"Away with thee!" Obi-Wan raised a hand to his forehead in mock horror. "Surely the angels must run shrieking in terror from the sight of such a bloated bag of flesh."

"Indeed not. Rather they gather in admiration while wondering amongst themselves at the puniness of your miserable offering." Qui-Gon looked pointedly at his padawan's crotch as he began to stroke his own cock.

"You have forgotten about the versatility of my marvellous appendage," Obi-Wan jeered as he poured lotion into his hand and then curled his hand around the base of his cock. He tossed the bottle onto the sofa. "Tucked safely away during the rough and tumble of normal life, it responds most vigorously when the call to action is sounded." With the first few strokes Obi-Wan's cock began rapidly filling and lengthening.

"Safe because it is invisible," Qui-Gon taunted. He paused briefly to pour a generous measure of lotion onto his cock before continuing his caresses. The shaft was slowly beginning to respond as he moved his free hand to fondle his left nipple.

"At least I have no call to pander to my self-confidence. *I* don't find it needful to go around advertising the wares by wearing a supporter under my formal uniform," Obi-Wan chided. "Such vanity is surely unbecoming to a Jedi master."

"Nay, you have greatly misinterpreted my actions," Qui-Gon huffed. He spread his legs slightly and stroked his cock a little faster. "The formal pants are very thin, so 'tis a matter of simple prudence to take appropriate steps to ensure there are no untoward… revelations."

"Of course, Master. Force forbid there be an accident which might offend those of delicate sensibilities." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but didn't miss a beat in the race to arousal. A hot flush signalled the increased rush of blood to his groin. Looking down, he was quite pleased with the now-substantial length of hard flesh in his hand.

"I knew. . . you could be. . . reasonable, Padawan."

A low gasp drew Obi-Wan's attention; the sight before him drove all thoughts of further persiflage from his head. Qui-Gon was sprawled on the couch now, his legs splayed, left hand pumping his fully extended organ, right hand sweeping across his belly in lazy circles. His head leaned back, forcing his chest to arch upward, the blue eyes closed, mouth slightly open.

"Oh Force," Obi-Wan whispered as his eyes followed the long expanse of skin up from Qui-Gon's groin, across his belly, past the hard nipples. He ran his tongue along his upper lip as he stared at Qui-Gon's neck, flicked a glance at the master's face, noticing the sheen of sweat growing there, then fixed his gaze back on the long sinuous neck. He could feel sweat gathering on his own temples as he fought the sudden urge to leap across the intervening space and sink his teeth into that soft whiteness.

For a long moment the only sounds in the room were heavy breathing and the slither of hands on sleek velvet rods.

Obi-Wan shook his head. He had to swallow hard and clear his throat before he could speak. "I think we now have the hard evidence needed to demonstrate the fallacy of your accusations, Master."

Qui-Gon blinked a few times, lifted his head. "Hard evidence indeed," he snorted faintly. The dark blue eyes focused on Obi-Wan, the point of that focus shifting down to his engorged phallus. "I do believe a closer examination is in order, however." Qui-Gon licked his lips. "Just so there is no doubt."

"An excellent idea, Master," the apprentice replied huskily. Obi-Wan slowly stood up, letting his leggings slide down to his ankles. He stepped out of the discarded garment, then shrugged off the open tunic which joined the leggings. Obi-Wan glided across the carpet with a feral smile, then stood in front of Qui-Gon and watched for a long moment.

Qui-Gon's hooded eyes stared back, one hand lazily stroking his firm cock. He drew his legs together, softly patted his thighs in invitation.

Obi-Wan moved forward until he straddled the long legs, then let his weight sink down until he felt the lower edge of his arse brush the bony knees. Before he could settle any further Obi-Wan felt a hand seize each of his hips; he gasped at the hot strength that left no doubt about who was now in control of this game.

Qui-Gon held his apprentice at arm's length, preventing any further contact. His breath hitched as he stared at his apprentice's rigid cock. "Yes, a *much* closer comparison is clearly needed," he said hoarsely.

The hunger in Qui-Gon's eyes sent Obi-Wan's blood racing. He was barely aware of his own breathing as he felt himself slide forward along the long thighs, propelled by the iron grip on his hips. His body was slowly, oh so slowly, tilted as the agonizingly deliberate progress continued. Obi-Wan was certain he could feel his cock straining to reach out, but he could only stare, mesmerized, into those pools of midnight blue.

"Wait for it. . ." Qui-Gon commanded roughly.

Obi-Wan thought he would burst before the first tantalizing contact sent a bolt of lightning through his gut. "Aahhh," Obi-Wan moaned as he threw his head back. He gasped for breath, and it took him a moment to realize that the exquisite contact was continuing, electricity shooting up his spine as Qui-Gon continued to pull him forward, their cocks sliding against each other. He shuddered, then reached out to rest his hands on Qui-Gon's shoulders to save himself from falling forward.

Qui-Gon let out a breathy moaning sigh as he allowed Obi-Wan's weight to settle fully atop his groin. He grinned crookedly up at his apprentice as his hands relaxed. "I think that will do nicely, don't you?"

It took Obi-Wan a moment to catch his breath enough to realize that they had ended up with their two cocks neatly aligned, the head of Qui-Gon's organ pushed firmly into the crevice of Obi-Wan's left thigh. Obi-Wan's knees rested on the edge of the sofa, his hands on Qui-Gon's shoulders, his extended arms bracing his upper body, affording him an excellent view of both cocks. "Oh, yes," he gasped, "nice, very nice." He tried to shift his hips to generate more of that lovely friction, but Qui-Gon's grip immediately tightened.

"Ah, ah, not just yet."

"What?" Obi-Wan bellowed.

"Just a wee bit of unfinished business," Qui-Gon grinned evilly. "I think the evidence is now clearly before us as to who has the superior organ."

Obi-Wan whimpered in frustration, which only caused Qui-Gon's grin to widen. Obi-Wan gasped when a feathery wisp of Force energy teased his length and brushed against his leaking slit. "You bastard!" He tried vainly to wriggle loose.

"I can do this a long time, little one," Qui-Gon leered.

The Force tendril tickled the sensitive spot just under the head of Obi-Wan's cock. "All right, all right. You have a nice cock," Obi-Wan ground out through clenched teeth. He felt sweat running down his face and thought he felt bruises forming on his hips.

"Is that the best you can do?" pouted Qui-Gon.

"No, Master." Obi-Wan let his body go limp and, with a little Force enhancement of his own, pulled himself down hard. He wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon and swallowed the surprised grunt in a ferocious kiss. Obi-Wan forced his tongue into the hot mouth and plundered the treasure within as he felt Qui-Gon melt beneath him. Finally he pulled back a bit for breath, his arms still pinning Qui-Gon's limbs to his side. "Is that better?"

Qui-Gon stared cross-eyed at the grinning face above his nose. "Not quite," he gasped, "what I had in mind." He sucked in a deep breath. "But not bad."

"Not bad?" Obi-Wan wiggled enthusiastically, revelling in the slide of skin on skin. He ground his hips, cock pushing hard, drawing a deep moan from Qui-Gon that vibrated against his nipples. "I'll give you 'not bad'."

Qui-Gon lay quiescent under the attack (which is not say he wasn't enjoying it) until he felt Obi-Wan relax and lean down for another kiss. Suddenly he bucked up, leveraging his long legs and body to swing them both lengthwise on the sofa. His heavy grunt was almost lost under Obi-Wan's startled yelp. Qui-Gon freed his hands enough to grab his apprentice's luscious nether cheeks and pull him in close.

"Ooohhh, yes," Obi-Wan moaned as the two hard cocks slithered against each other in the sweltering heat. He squirmed as they wrestled on the sofa. His heart pounded and vision blurred as his hands roamed everywhere. The incredible electricity at his groin was heavenly, growing exponentially as the two men grappled.

"Aangh," Qui-Gon growled. His legs were twisted around Obi-Wan, his hands squeezing and working the taut arse. "Yesssss."

Obi-Wan pumped his hips hard, kissing Qui-Gon harder. He felt the pressure in his balls growing, building, fire surging along his nerves. He moaned into Qui-Gon's mouth when he felt a large finger probing his crack, seeking his opening. Obi-Wan thrust fiercely, felt Qui-Gon begin to buck and shudder beneath him. A stiff digit stabbed into his opening, sending Obi-Wan spinning into turbulent orbit as his cock began to pulse hot fluid. He tightened his hold on Qui-Gon, hung suspended in ecstasy for an endless moment, then crashed into velvet oblivion.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon murmured softly.

"Mmmm," Obi-Wan grunted. " 'S good."

Qui-Gon shifted, settling Obi-Wan into a more comfortable position atop him, groins and bellies sliding together in sticky bliss. With a wicked smirk, he whispered into his padawan's ear, "Well, you can assure your instructor it is certainly limp now."

A wordless groan was the only response.

Finis


End file.
